The present disclosure relates to the field of information processing technologies, and in particular, to a method and device for adjusting a passband width of a filter.
With the continuous development of information processing technologies and filtering technologies, requirement for filter performance is increasingly improved. In order to obtain a higher signal-to-noise ratio, it is necessary to shrink the passband width of a filter to some extent. For a narrow bandwidth, a dynamically variable filter is usually required, to set the center frequency near the spectrum line of effective signals.